Existing technology provides people with multiple, distinct paradigms for communicating. These communication paradigms are typically associated with specific types of communication interaction types. For example, chat-based communication paradigms may be used for human-to-human interaction, menu-based communication paradigms may be used for human-to-computer interaction, and so forth. While such communication paradigms, and associated communication interaction types, often serve their specific functions well, they also tend to place a significant demand on people using them (e.g., typically requiring their users to learn specific, often distinct, and sometimes conflicting vocabulary and syntax).